


Twisted Pleasure

by Camy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, Light Sadism, M/M, Twincest, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins battle each other, again, after Vergil comes back from hell after five years Dante helped Nero. Sick pleasure and pain are what drive this one, especially after both of them have been far away from each other more than before. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is set AFTER Devil May Cry 4. Also, let's say that Vergil stole Yamato back after he came back.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Capcom are the rightful owners, I own nothing nor do I make a profit. I just merely borrow the twins.

_I thought it was just a child's fairy tale,  
but I discovered that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. _

_Sparda **existed**. _

_How do I know?  
Well..., I met the sons of Sparda. _

_**Both** of them. _

_Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins,  
the two battled each other fiercely like arch-enemies.  
It seems as if they derived some twisted pleasure  
from this brotherly fighting. _

_But in the end,  
only one was left standing._

Blades clashed for the umpteenth time between the two devil twins.  Every time they would meet, no matter the situation or their current state, they would always go at each other like two enemies.  After many years of thinking his twin had been long gone, he was surprised once more by seeing his twin and what did they do?  Fight.

Smirks were upon their lips while their swords met with either blade or skin.  Even if Vergil impaled Dante, that wouldn't stop his stubborn twin at all.  Hell, even if Vergil took it out quickly, Dante would continue fighting him.

It was, indeed, a twisted pleasure between them both.  After many creatures they fought, easy or tough, they were both equal.  The thought just made the twins excited like children play fighting while they would try to slash each other.

Thunder roared above them while lightning flashed in a snickering way while they continued fighting.  The ground started to become wet while the drops of rain soon came down.  This, however, didn't stop them.  In fact, it a brought a delicious challenge to them.

"So, Vergil, gonna tell me how you got outta hell?  Or did you get lucky?"

Vergil just answered with a swift swipe with Yamato which Dante blocked easily.  The two blades clanged loudly at their swift movements while Vergil just stared at his twin.

"You really believe I'll tell you how?"  Vergil would trail Yamato up Rebellion's blade before shoving Dante.  Dante was used to this attitude of his twin and just chuckled, "What can I say?  I'm curious to know."  Another clang of the swords.  "Besides, you _did_ fall off that waterfall after swiping at my hand."

A louder clang reached into the air like nails on a chalkboard.  Dante was clearly irritating Vergil with his rambling.  "You just love to hear yourself talk, don't you?"  Dante's smirk widened, "You do as well."

It was his turn to shove his brother away before pointing Rebellion at him.  "So?  You gonna tell me?  Or shall I beat it out of you?

"Beat me?"  Vergil laughed harshly while he brought up to push Rebellion to the side, "You can't even do that!"  Dante felt the same sensation every single time Yamato was driven into his stomach.  Even though blood filled his mouth, he knew he wouldn't die.  Dante spat out the blood at his twin, just to piss him off, so that it would stain those well kept clothing of his.  Fancy ones too.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ dear brother," he said while grinning.

Vergil just dug Yamato inside of him more.  Dante knew that he was annoying his twin and it was just so much fun to see him in this state.  Not to mention the fun feeling of a sword, once again, poking through his stomach.

"You sure do love to impale with your sword, Vergil."  Dante spat out more blood, but this time to the side.  The ground was soon covered by dots and splats of blood before the rain made it appear runny.  "What's next?  Pushing me into the wall and keep me in place?"

Vergil would twist Yamato with no emotion.  In truth, he hated it when his twin spoke like this.  It annoyed him and yet...it excited him at the same time.  This was his way of getting rid of that stupid feeling of excitement.  But, no matter what he did, it soon sprung up again like a damn rabbit.

"Mmn.  That's a new feeling," groaned Dante.  "Not very pleasant."

"It's not supposed to be," spat Vergil while he would put force upon the blade to make Dante fall backwards upon the ground like a fallen warrior.  Dante felt himself slide down the blade - oh did that hurt like hell - before he felt the cool ground below.  A hiss came from his lips while he looked at his brother.  "Damn, you really need to control that temper of yours Vergil.  You just might kill me one of these days."

"Kill you?"  Vergil would chuckle, "You and I know that this petty game of ours won't kill you."

"A game, is it?"  Dante would smirk seductively before bringing up his right foot to brush his boot's heel up against Vergil's crotch.  Vergil would hiss while his body tensed before shoving the foot away.  Of course, that didn't stop Dante at all since he brought up his other one.  Vergil would sidestep before shoving them away both at once with his arm.  

"Stop it Dante!"

"Oh, that sounds awfully familiar.  Hm, let's see...  Ah yes, you said the same thing last-"

Yamato was twisted even more until it went all the way around.  Dante let out a series of groans and hisses from the pain from it all.  "Man, you sure do love to inflict pain on me, Vergil."

"Silence."

"That's pretty hard when one is stuck on the ground, which is cold as ice by the way, with a sword is through their stomach.  It's like asking me to stop eating pizza."

Vergil made a disgusted expression.  "Still a slob as ever."  Dante chuckled but that soon disappeared when he felt more pain.  

Yeah, smart move from him.

"You really do have an odd way of saying hello, Vergil.  Also, don't you think impaling me all the time with Yamato is too much?"

"No," said Vergil easily before grabbing Yamato quickly out from Dante's stomach.  The blade dragged skin and blood with it but it didn't leave a gaping hole since Dante healed immediately.  Before he could pull himself up, Vergil would push him down with his left foot.  Quite hard too.

"What now?"

Vergil would sheath Yamato back into the scabbard while looking down at Dante.  "It's quite fun seeing you helpless on the floor."

"Fun?  Man, you've become twisted the past years," said Dante while he grabbed his twin's foot with a sneaky smirk before pulling it backwards quickly.  The sound of Vergil's body hitting the wet ground with a thud was music to his ears.  "In fact, I like it," he purred before he would sit up just a bit to snatch his brother's collar and pull hard enough for his brother to come near him.

Vergil was practically glowering down at him before Dante roughly pulled him down to initiate a kiss.  It was rough and needy on both of them.  After many years of not doing this, their bodies were practically on fire in hunger.  Vergil started to kiss his twin back, feeling the prickle of the stubble of hairs that had appeared on Dante's chin.  

No surprise there since Dante only shaved when he started to look like Old Saint Nick.

Dante clutched his twin's fancy attire while he bit down upon Vergil's lips.  Vergil let out a growl before he dragged his hands underneath Dante's coat.  Dante felt himself become hot when he felt those rough hands of his twin explore his torso area.  He started to do the same to Vergil while the rain kept coming down.

In fact, they didn't even pay attention to their surroundings, only each other.  What started off as a fight now turned into sick pleasure.  Even pain between them.

Dante would give Vergil's crotch area a squeeze underneath the leather pants - which still boggled his mind - just to hear that lovely growl like groan come from his twin's lips.  "You never learned to keep your hands to yourself," hissed Vergil while he nipped Dante's jawline before trailing his tongue down his twin's neck all the way down to the collarbone.

Dante would chuckle before he let out a moan from the pleasure his twin was giving him.  His hands moved immediately to clutch his twin's back while his body tensed in anticipation.  Vergil always knew where he loved to be touched.  Sure, he knew where Vergil would melt like chocolate, but when Vergil did it to him, he crumbled like a wall made of stone.

"Watch the jacket, Dante.  Don't you dare Devil Trigger on me either.  Last time you did, I had to buy another one and trust me, it takes weeks to get another one like this."

Dante laughed, "That's because you dress way too fancy.  Just get a jacket like mine.  We both know we look good in either color."  

"I think I'll pass on that."

Dante just grinned, "Suit yourself."  Dante would pull his twin's body closer to him roughly so that their bodies would smash against each other.  Oh, did that feel good to Dante.  One would think that doing this with your twin was doing it to yourself but, boy, were they dead wrong.  He and Vergil may look the same but they definitely _weren't_ the same on how they acted.

Vergil sneaked his gloved hands underneath Dante's layers of clothing and what he found, didn't disappoint.  "And here I thought you would be slacking off."

"That's my line!  Just what did you do in hell anyway to stay fit?"

"You _don't_ want to know," said Vergil before he would drag the clothing upwards so that he could have more access to Dante's well built torso.  Hard to believe that his sword had impaled the area so many times and left no mark upon it.

Having demon blood inside of them really did pay off, especially how these two acted towards each other.

Vergil ran his hands over the taunt muscles that made up the abdomen area.  Dante shifted in pleasure underneath him while he felt his twin's hands roam over him.  When Vergil reached a pec, he would twist the nipple located there without mercy before twisting it the other way.  Even pinched the poor body part, which made Dante let out a hitched hiss.

"That hurts more than a sword impaling me Vergil."

"It should be."

Dante just chuckled again before his right leg would come up around Vergil's legs before he would quickly switch positions with his twin.  "My turn," he said before kissing his twin roughly on the lips once more.  Vergil hissed in the kiss before he felt Dante's hands roam over his torso, lower area, and even legs.  A growl came from him but it soon turned into series of groans, thanks to Dante's hands and mouth.

When Dante pulled away, both of them were breathing quite hard but that didn't stop Dante in the slightest.  

"I know what you'll really like," he said with a very naughty gleam in his eye.  Vergil just lifted an eyebrow since he was still catching his breath.  With his right hand, he called Rebellion back to his hand and before Vergil could piece it together, he shot up immediately and impaled the huge blade inside Vergil's stomach.

Vergil spat out blood to his left while he glared up at his twin who was now grinning triumphantly.

"So?  How does it feel on the recieving end?"  Dante would wiggle Rebellion just a tad.  "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Vergil moved his head back a bit while hissing.  "Just you wait," he started with a hiss.  "When I get free, you wish you had _never_ done this."

Dante leaned on his sword's hilt, "Oh?  Or shall we say that I _would_ enjoy it and will do so once again?"  That only made Vergil even more infuriated with him, which is what he wanted, while he continued to look down at his twin.  "Now I see why you enjoy doing this.  Minus the blood smearing, you do look quite-"

A swift kick between his legs shut him up and he couldn't help but double over on the ground.  "Ow!  The hell did you do that for?!"

"To shut you up," said Vergil with a cold tone.  

So much for being the one left standing.


End file.
